Our Love Story Will Never End
by Gita NaruFujo
Summary: Special gift for my anniversary 6 month. Pangeranmu telah datang menjemputmu, mengulurkan tangan untuk membawamu bersanding dengannya. Terimalah uluran itu dengan ketulusan dan cinta yang suci, maka kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan abadi yang kau impikan selama ini. Cinta sejati tidak berakhir bahagia. Cinta sejati tidak mempunyai akhir. Seperti kisahmu dengannya, Sabaku no Gaara.


**Our Love Story Will Never End** _created by me_, **Gita NaruFujo**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), POV 2**

**Slice of my life, with necessary changes  
**

**Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Sepasang bola mata lavendermu menatap sayu hamparan laut luas di hadapanmu. Tergurat rasa harap dan rindu yang dalam pada sinar redup netra indahmu. Sorot matamu semakin sendu saat melirik jam tangan putih yang terlingkar manis pada tangan mungilmu. Hembusan nafas panjang dan kelopak mata yang menutup sudah cukup menjelaskan keadaanmu sekarang.

Kau sedang menunggu seseorang kan, Hinata? Seseorang yang pernah mengucapan janji untuk kembali padamu tiga tahun lagi, di tempat pertama kali kalian bertemu. Dan itu adalah hari ini, 26 Juni 2021, di sebuah pantai terpencil yang tak sengaja kau temukan saat dulu kau melarikan diri dari rumah. Mengingat janji itu, kau tak tahan untuk tak bermain dengan memori masa lalu yang disebut nostalgia.

Kau menatapnya, sesosok pria bersurai merah bata yang duduk memunggungimu. Merasa diperhatikan, dia menoleh. Menatap tajam sosokmu yang penuh luka dan darah.

Indah. Itu yang pertama kali terbesit di benakmu saat netra teduhmu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik _jade_ yang menyorot penuh benci dan dendam. Lingkar hitam pada sekeliling mata dan paras tampan yang tampak lelah, terlihat sempurna dengan kilau matahari senja yang menjadi latarnya. Ia menatapmu dalam diam cukup lama, dengan sorot mata tajam yang entah mengapa kau artikan sebagai tatapan penuh duka. Seolah mengundangmu untuk saling berbagi luka dan cerita. Saat itulah, Tuhan telah mengikat kalian dengan benang merah tak kasat mata yang bernama takdir.

Kau juga masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian malam itu, 26 Juni 2013. Peristiwa yang tak mungkin kau lupakan sepanjang hidupmu, terukir sempurna dalam ingatanmu.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, kau kembali datang menemuinya di pantai yang sama. Tak seperti biasanya, malam itu ia mengacuhkan kehadiranmu. Kau berkali-kali merengek dan meminta maaf akan kesalahanmu yang kau sendiri tak tahu itu apa, bahkan kau hampir menangis dibuatnya. Namun ia tetap bergeming.

Kau menyerah. Kau duduk sedikit menjauhinya, takut jika ia menjadi semakin marah padamu. Deru angin malam semakin meningkatkan temponya, membuatmu menggigil karena kau hanya mengenakan selembar baju tidur tipis. Kau merasa, jarak diantara antara kalian membuat atmosfer pagi ini menjadi semakin dingin.

Hangat menjalar pada tubuhmu. Kau menoleh dan mendapatkan eksistensi sosok pemuda bersurai merah _maroon_ sedang menghempaskan tubuhnya tepat di sebelahmu. Jaket hitam yang tadi ia pakai kini sudah menyelimuti tubuh ringkihmu.

"Pakailah, dan jangan membantah." Perintahnya dengan nada angkuh yang tersirat. Manik _jade_nya tak lepas menatap langit gelap yang bertabur bintang. Sesekali ia menyesap teh kaleng hangat yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Kau hanya mampu menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih dengan pipi merona yang kau tutupi dengan surai _indigo_ panjangmu.

"Aku … cemburu …" desahan lirih itu sukses membuatmu menoleh dengan mata membulat setelah beberapa saat keheningan canggung menyelimuti kalian. Kau menatapnya tak percaya, berusaha mencari kebohongan pada gestur tubuhnya. Namun yang kau dapat hanya sosoknya yang berusaha menampilkan raut wajah datar˗walau gagal karena rona merah tipis tampak jelas pada kulit pucatnya. Juga sepasang bola mata_ jade_ yang menatap lurus ke depan dengan sorot pandang tak fokus.

"Aku melihatmu … tadi siang kau tertawa bersama pria pirang jabrik di taman dekat sini-" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat kedua alismu bertaut.

"Aku tidak suka. Entah mengapa … melihatmu bersama pria lain … rasanya, di sini seperti terbakar, sesak," pemuda tampan di sampingmu mencengkram erat kaosnya, lalu memukul-mukul dadanya keras. Seolah ingin membuatmu mengerti akan rasa sakit yang menyiksanya.

"A … Ah, itu Naruto. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak." Jelasmu tergagap dengan ekspresi takut yang polos dan lucu.

"Dengar ini baik-baik, Hinata. Aku tak akan mengucapkannya dua kali," ia mengacuhkan penjelasanmu. Pemuda di sampingmu memenghirup nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku … aku menyukaimu, Hinata. _Anata wa watashi no gārufurendo ni narimasu ka__1__?_" ucapnya mantap sambil menatapmu dengan sorot mata tegas.

"Ka … kau serius?" tanyamu tergagap. Kedua bola mata lavender teduhmu terbelalak tak percaya dengan rona merah yang kentara pada kulit putih pipi tembammu.

"Memangnya aku pernah bercanda?" ia membalas bertanya dengan sarkatis. Dan kaupun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalamu dalam diam.

"Kukasih kau waktu untuk berpikir dua menit, Hinata. Jika jawabanmu 'iya', peluk aku. Dan jika kau menolakku, tampar aku. Ingat, aku tak akan mengulangi permintaan itu dua kali." Ucapnya tenang sembari menyesap teh kaleng yang hampir habis.

Kau terdiam dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benakmu. Apakah pemuda di sampingmu ini sedang mempermainkanmu? Dan mengapa kau terus menghabiskan setiap malammu di sini? Jika hanya karena ingin menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang sambil menyesap sekaleng teh hangat, itu sangat konyol. Kau bisa puas menyaksikan langit luas yang bertabur bintang dengan nyaman di balkon kamarmu. Kau juga bisa menikmati berkaleng-kaleng teh hangat di ranjang empukmu.

Jadi, untuk apa? Kau melirik pemuda di sampingmu. Sosok pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ acak-acakan yang tampak liar. Dalam waktu seminggu, sedikit demi sedikit kau mulai mengetahui kisah kehidupan kelamnya. _Broken home_, putus sekolah, itu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Dingin, liar dan tanpa ekspresi. Hampir sama sepertimu. Namun kau masih beruntung, nasibmu sedikit lebih baik darinya.

Kau tersentak. Akhirnya kau menyadarinya, alasanmu untuk datang setiap hari ke sini. Kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu dengannya, mendengarkan ceritanya, mencari ekspresi lain di balik raut datarnya, dan berusaha untuk sedikit meringankan bebannya dengan sosok lembutmu yang duduk diam di sampingnya. Kau ingin … terus bersamanya. Ia sudah menjadi candu dan alasanmu untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini.

"Tiga," suara datar khas itu menyentakkanmu kembali ke alam nyata.

"Dua … sa˗ugh!" kau memeluknya erat, takut kehilangan sosok rapuh yang terlihat kuat di pelukanmu.

"Jangan pergi …" bisikmu getir. Kau semakin mengeratkan pelukanmu pada tubuh kekarnya. Berusaha menyamankan dirimu pada sosoknya yang masih terpaku, tak percaya akan reaksimu.

"Jangan pergi, Gaara … jangan tinggalkan aku … aku mencintaimu." Dan setelah itu yang kau rasakan adalah kehangatan yang menyentuh bibir bergetarmu. Dia menghilangkan segala ketakutanmu dengan sebuah kecupan tulus tanpa tersirat nafsu. Kecupan ringan yang memberimu bibit-bibit harapan hidup baru bersama kekasihmu.

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara," isakan dan racauan terus terlontar dari bibir ranummu. Air mata sudah tak dapat kau bendung lagi.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan datang kan, Gaara? Tetapi kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu? Aku sudah tiga jam menunggumu, hiks. Kau kemana, Gaara? Aku merindukanmu." Kau terus terisak, menangis menumpahkan segala kekecewaanmu akan sosok yang kau nanti kehadirannya. Perlahan iris lavendermu tertutup, bersamaan dengan kesadaranmu yang mulai menghilang.

Cahaya menusuk netramu, membuatmu dengan enggan membuka kelopak matamu. Kau menguap, merenggangkan tubuhmu yang sakit karena semalam tertidur di bangku di tepi laut.

'Gaara … tidak datang?' kau membatin miris, nyaris kembali menangis.

"_Ohayou, Hime_. Tidurmu nyenyak sekali." Suara_ baritone_ yang tak asing menyapa indra pendengaranmu. Kau mendongak, membulatkan matamu saat mendapati sosok yang semalaman kau tunggu.

Sepasang manik_ jade_ yang sama, lingkar hitam di sekeliling mata akibat insomnia parah yang sama, surai merah bata acak-acakan yang sama, dan senyum hangat yang sama. Hanya parasnya saja yang menjadi semakin tampan dan dewasa.

Matamu memanas, liquid bening kembali menetes dari netra indahmu.

"Gaara!" pekikmu lalu bangkit dari posisimu yang sedang tidur di paha Gaara. Kau menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat, meluapkan segala perasaan rindu yang kau pendam selama ini.

"_Tadaima_2, Hinata." Senyum tipis tergurat sempurna di wajah tampannya.

"_Okaeri nasai_3, Gaara." Tangismu semakin histeris, tak ingin kehilangan sosoknya untuk kedua kalinya. Gaara mengusap lembut surai _indigo_ panjangmu yang terurai, merengkuhmu dengan sebuah pelukan penuh cinta.

"Aku di sini, Sayang. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi." kau melepaskan pelukanmu. Menyentuh dan mengusap lembut wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilmu yang bergetar. Ia menggenggam tanganmu dan mengecupnya. Memperlakukanmu dengan sangat lembut, layaknya seorang putri yang sangat rapuh.

"Minumlah, kau pasti haus." Kau menerima sodoran teh kaleng kesukaanmu yang sudah terbuka. Kau meneguknya perlahan-lahan sampai˗

"Uhuk!" kau terbatuk saat merasakan ada benda padat yang hampir tertelan olehmu.

"I … ini?!" matamu membulat saat mendapati benda yang kini berada di telapak tanganmu. Sebuah benda logam melingkar yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari, dan permata _amethyst_ yang berukir bunga mawar indah kesukaanmu. Sebuah cincin yang sama persis dengan apa yang kau impikan selama ini.

"Kau suka? Lihat bagian dalamnya,"

_Gaara&Hinata_

"Siang ini kita menikah. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Maaf, semalam aku terlambat karena itu." Kau menatapnya tak percaya. Air mata terus menetes dari sepasang bola mata teduhmu.

"Ka … kau serius?"

"Kau tak mau?" ia kembali bertanya dengan alis bertaut.

Dan pelukanmu sudah cukup untuk menjawab segalanya.

Sudah cukup, Hinata. Segala penderitaan dan pengorbananmu sudah berakhir sekarang. Tak akan lagi air mata dan rindu yang membuncah, menusuk relung hatimu. Kesetiaan, kesabaran dan ketulusanmu telah terbalaskan. Pangeranmu telah datang menjemputmu, mengulurkan tangan untuk membawamu bersanding dengannya. Terimalah uluran itu dengan ketulusan dan cinta yang suci, maka kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan abadi yang kau impikan selama ini.

Namun ingat, ini bukan akhir. Pintu gerbang kebahagiaan telah menunggumu. Mengundangmu untuk menyusurinya bersama pangeranmu, seumur hidupmu.

Cinta sejati tidak berakhir bahagia. Cinta sejati tidak mempunyai akhir. Seperti kisahmu dengannya, Sabaku no Gaara.

**FIN**

* * *

Note:

_Anata wa watashi no gārufurendo ni narimasu ka__1_: Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?

_Tadaima_2: Aku pulang

_Okaeri nasai_3: Selamat datang

* * *

Setelah sebulan mencoba, setelah lima kali ganti konsep dan sudut pandang, akhirnya kelar juga :'v #jejingkrakan

Dan ff ini dibuat tanggal 30 Desember 2013, jam 02.00-05.30 WIB :') Cuma 3 1/2 jam, rekor tercepatku . tolong maklumi jika alurnya kecepatan dan terkesan maksa n(_ _)n

_Well_, ff ini sengaja kubikin untuk memperingati jari jadiku dengannya, _my beloved panda_~ :* berdasarkan kisah nyata dan harapanku :3

Tanggal 26 kemarin kami tepat 6 bulan jadian ^_^

Harapanku, semoga hubunganku dengannya terus berjalan lanjar. Walau aku tahu jalan di hadapanku penuh batu dan badai, aku harap aku dan dia bisa melewatinya dengan tetap bergandengan tangan ^^

Akhir kata,**  
**

**RnR please? ^_^**


End file.
